


Repurposing His Backup Toaster

by ABCDEFanfiction



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick Sanchez, Done only because I'm appalled at how few bottom!rick stories there are, Fisting, M/M, One Shot, Rick Bottoms, Short, Top Morty Smith, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABCDEFanfiction/pseuds/ABCDEFanfiction
Summary: Rick repurposes the Morty android from S3E2(?) to take care of him while he's drunk off his ass.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Repurposing His Backup Toaster

Rick tousles the android’s hair gently before turning it on. 

The Morty android has been collecting dust in the garage since early season 3. Two fifths of vodka and several failed attempts to get off later, Rick had a new idea for the android. 

It blinks up at the old man and smiles. “Hello, Rick.”

“Hey, Morty,” Rick says softly, touching Morty’s cheek gently. He hangs his head bashfully and scuffs the floor with his shoe. “I- I can’t get hard, sir.”

Morty stands up from sitting on the bed, still smiling like a mother picking up her child after they get a scraped knee. “It’s okay, baby. Sir will take care of it. Sit down on the bed for sir.

Rick stumbles slightly but ends up with his ass on the bed. His head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton. His hands shake more than usual as he tries to untie his shoes. Morty’s hands cover Rick’s and pull them away gently.

“Sir will take care of that, too, sweetie,” Morty says, taking Rick’s shoes off. Rick had already thrown his lab coat on the floor, so Morty goes for the hem of his shirt. Rick lifts his arms over his head and looks at Morty with big, submissive eyes while Morty pulls the shirt off and over his head. “Now your pants, okay? Lie back for sir.”

Rick nods and follows the order, lying down in his flimsy cot. Morty pulls off his pants, taking his boxers with. Rick is as naked as the day he was born, and loving every second of this, but he’s still soft. He wishes he could live with his sexual fantasies sober, it would take the whiskey dick struggle out of the equation.

Morty takes his own shirt off, then crawls onto the bed by Rick’s hips. He looks up at the old man, trailing a finger through blue pubic hair and onto the head of Rick’s cock. “Do you want sir to touch you?”

Rick nods profusely, biting his bottom lip and scrunching up his face at the teasing. 

“Say it, baby.”

“Yes, sir, I w-want you to touch me, pl-please touch me…” Rick mumbles as quickly as possible. His arousal still hasn’t reached his dick, but it’s everywhere else. His fingertips tingle as he covers his face in shameful submission. 

“Oh, pretty baby, I want to see your face as I touch you,” Morty croons, still only using his fingertips to tease Rick’s cock. “Show sir your pretty little face.”

Rick shuts his eyes tight, but pulls his hands away from his face and grabs the edges of the cot instead. “Yes, sir…” he whispers.

“Good, good boy,” Morty praises, finally taking a grip on Rick’s cock. He strokes the old man’s soft, small length in slow, gentle motions. Rick groans, pushing his head back into the pillow and bucking his hips into Morty’s hand very slightly. “Aww, the baby likes that, huh? You like when sir strokes your little cock like that?” Morty starts twisting gently on the upstroke. 

“Y-y-yes, si-sir,” Rick chokes out. He whines pitifully and then looks down at Morty. Morty cocks his head and nods, encouraging Rick to say what he wants. “Sir… C-can I have… have lube?”

Morty smiles and nods, and Rick reaches for the nightstand. Just as he gets a grip on the bottle, Morty’s mouth descends on his cock, wetting it all over. He licks at the head, swirling his tongue and sucking the tiny dick easily. Rick moans and whimpers in surprise, the bottle of lube rolling into the cot by his leg. Rick goes back to holding onto the edges of the cot, staring down at the where his cock is disappearing into Morty’s wonderfully made mouth. 

“Oh, sir… yes, s-sir, th-that feels sooerghoo good, sir…” Rick mumbles, mostly horny and somewhat happy tears in his eyes. His cock is starting to get hard, and he feels relief. At least he’s not impotent yet. 

After a few minutes of religious cock sucking, Rick is as hard as he’s going to get and Morty pulls off and starts stroking him again. His lips aren’t puffy like they would be if he was human, but it doesn’t even register to Rick, who is way too deep in his fantasy to be pulled out of it by a pair of lips.

Morty starts venturing lower, first to Rick’s balls and then to his perineum, rubbing there for a solid minute as Rick whines about the boy teasing. Then his finger runs all the way down to the old man’s loose asshole and rubs in circles there, only occasionally running directly over the pucker. Rick moans loudly each time Morty does.

Morty grins and pulls away just long enough to pour lube over his hand. Rick whimpers at the loss of contact anyway, opening his eyes just in time to watch Morty slip his pinky finger into Rick’s asshole. Rick ruts his hips into the air and whimpers unabashedly, in such a deep submissive state at this point he doesn’t care what happens to him. 

“Aww, poor baby is so loose… I bet you can barely feel this, huh, baby?” Morty says softly, kissing Rick’s thigh and twisting his pinky. Morty can feel the muscles contract around his digit with every movement. 

Rick nods, biting his lip pitifully again. “N-no, sir, I- I can’t.”

Morty grins up at the old man. “You want sir to give you more, baby?”

Rick feels the first tear roll down toward his ear, so desperate but not even considering touching himself. Morty was coded not to let him touch himself without permission, and he hasn’t been given permission. “Yes, please, sir, please…” he whines, drawing out every word.

Morty pulls his finger out and presses his entire fist against Rick’s asshole, one knuckle disappearing into it at a time until Rick is a sweaty, writhing mess with an entire fist in his ass. Morty grins at Rick’s twitching cock and grips it with his free hand. He twists his hand inside Rick to work three fingers against Rick’s prostate and strokes his cock in rhythm. It’s a perfect rhythm, the kind only a toy can accomplish. 

Rick squirms on the bed, his asshole flexing, trying to pull in even more of Morty’s arm. He whiteknuckles the edges of the cot and can barely feel the tears rolling down his face anymore, only the white-hot ecstasy growing in his abdomen. He moans and whimpers with abandon, bucking his hips into Morty’s hand and Morty tightening in response, moving faster. 

“Are you going to cum for sir, little baby?” Morty says, staring up at the old man.

Rick starts to say yes sir, but he’s cumming already and breathless, it’s all he can do to mouth the words. 

Morty doesn’t stop through his orgasm, if anything he speeds up slightly. Rick cums all over his own stomach, cock, and Morty’s hand. As he comes down, Morty slows and dips his head to lap at the cum still slowly seeping from the head of Rick’s cock. 

Rick lies back, his fingers loose on the edge of the cot. He’s sweaty and sleepy and spent, his ass loosening around Morty’s hand except when he moves. 

Morty smiles up at him. “Did that feel good, baby?”

Rick only whines in response, one of his hands wandering down to Morty’s hair. He tugs gently, still whining. He looks into Morty’s eyes, begging.

“Okay, baby. Sir will hold you.” Morty pulls out torturously slowly, his thumb out first and bracing against Rick’s perineum while he pulls out the rest of the way. Rick writhes during the process, his asshole tightening with each movement. 

Morty moves up, level with Rick. Rick snuggles up on android Morty’s chest, relishing in the body heat effect, finally able to consider falling asleep. Morty grabs the thin, flimsy blanket off the floor and covers Rick’s body with it. “Sir is going to shut off now, okay? I’ll leave my heater on so you can sleep nice and cozy.”

Rick nods weakly. He nuzzles further, into the crook of Morty’s neck. He knows he’s going to wake up hating himself, but for now he’s just so… comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on twitter @Miami_morty for updates/ to request a fic :)


End file.
